You Said Forever & Always
by ayeeemackie3
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION "I promise that I will not date any girl until you come back and when you come back, I will date you and you only. I promise to love you forever and always." Edward said. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.
1. Flashback

'**elloh! It's Mackie here, and this is my new story. As you can see, the name of the story is 'You Said Forever & Always.' You will get hints why I chose that name throughout the whole story, I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from **_**the**_** Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

_ "Ewww! Look everyone! It's Stinky Bella!" Edward said. Rosalie and Emmett laughed. I looked around for Alice and Jasper, but they weren't there. _

_ "Leave her alone!" I heard Alice say from behind. I turned around and saw her and Jasper._

_ "Yeah! Leave her alone!" Jasper yelled. I heard Rosalie and Edward snicker. They grabbed my books and put it into the trash._

_ "Ooops!" Rosalie said while laughing. I ran to the trashcan and went to get my books. Rosalie pushed me in. I heard laughter and quick footsteps._

_ "Bella!" I heard Jasper and Alice say. Alice helped me out of the trashcan and Jasper got my books. I started to cry. _

_ "Bella! Don't cry. Seventh grade is almost over!" Alice said. _

_ "Yeah, 2 more months," I mumbled._

_ "It's okay Bella," Jasper said. I sat down with Jasper and Alice next to me._

_ "I wanna move. I wish we could," I said to Alice._

_ "I know I'm your twin sister, but I think we should stay," Alice said. "I mean, Jasper is family with them, and he can put up with them._

"_But he is only actual family with Rosalie. Edward and Emmett are brothers and Carlisle and Esme adopted Rosalie and Jasper," I said wiping away my tears. _

"_Fine. Since school is over in a few minutes, after school, we will ask mom if we can move from Forks. Okay?" Alice asked. I nodded._

"_If you guys are going to move, I will too! I am coming with you guys!" Jasper said._

"_Jasper-," Alice and I started._

"_No! I am going with you guys! I will ask your mom if I can come and if she says yes, mom and dad will absolutely say yes!" Jasper protested. _

"_Fine. Okay," Alice said. Alice helped me up and started to pull me somewhere. "We will be right back."_

"_Okay," Jasper said. Alice pulled me to the bathroom and I stopped crying. Alice washed my face._

"_Okay Bella, I am going to put make-up on you," Alice said. I nodded and let her do her magic._

"_Alice, do you carry you make-up bag all the time?" I asked,_

"_Yes, now look at yourself," Alice said. I opened my eyes and saw a person I didn't recognize._

'_Thank you Alice! I still think that Edward, Rosalie and Emmett will think I'm fat and ugly," I said. _

"_No Bella, they won't! Now let's go to our lockers to get our stuff and go home," Alice said pulling me out of the bathroom and to our lockers. I turned my dial for my combination._

_12-22-44, I thought. My locker opened and Jasper arrived._

""_Here are your books Bella," Jasper said handing me my books. _

_I grabbed my bag, stuffed my books and all of my stuff in there and said, "Thanks." I zipped my bag and put it on._

"_Uh oh," I heard Alice whisper. I turned around and saw Edward coming. Edward came to me and leaned against the lockers. _

"_Hey there. You're new, right? Well, I'm Edward and wait a second! You're Bella!" Edward said backing away._

"_Yes I am! You jerk get away!" I told him._

"_I thought you were actually pretty, but that was before I recognized you. Ugh, disgusting," he said. At that moment, Rosalie showed up._

"_Trying to be pretty Swan? You should know that you will never be pretty. That goes for you too pipsqueak," Rosalie said with a smirk. The bell rang, signaling that school was over._

"_Oh you just crossed the line! You think that you are so cool just because you have boobs and a 'model body!' I bet that you won't be signed by anyone by senior year in high school! I bet that by that time, Bella will be signed with…with…Victoria's Secret!" Alice said, fuming with anger._

"_Oh yeah? Well, let's see about that then! I bet you $500 bucks that Stinky Bella won't be signed with Victoria's Secret in senior year! Is she is signed with them, and like that would ever happen, I pay you $500 dollars. I win, you pay me," Rosalie said. _

"_Deal!" Alice said. They both shook hands. "Let's go." Alice walked away. I quickly shut my locker and followed. Jasper followed too. Jasper and I caught up with Alice and we all walked to mine and Alice's house. I opened the door with my key and we all walked in. _

"_Mom?" I called._

"_In the kitchen!" she yelled. Jasper put his bag down as did Alice and I. We all walked into the kitchen. _

"_Mom?" I asked. Mom got off the phone and sat down at the dining table. "I want to move."_

"_Why honey? I thought you liked it here," Mom said while walking to me._

"_I used to," I said._

"_Why not anymore?" she asked._

"_I'll answer that!" Alice said and I nodded. Alice then launched into a story telling mom about Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper told her some things too. _

"_Honey, why didn't you tell me before?" Mom asked. She walked to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. _

_As I released my arms, I said, "I didn't want to."_

"_Okay, well, if you want you to, we will move. Where do you girls want to move?" Mom asked, smoothing my hair and stroking it. _

"_New York City!" Alice said. I nodded._

"_New York City it is," Mom said._

"_Renee? I would like to know if you could let me move with you guys," Jasper said. _

_Mom hesitated, but said, "If it's okay with your parents."_

"_Yes!" Alice and I said. _

"_Thank you so much!" Jasper said. _

"_Okay well, let's go to your house and discuss this with Carlisle and Esme," Mom said. We all nodded. Mom grabbed her keys and Jasper got his bag. Mom started her car and we all got in. She drove to the Cullen house. We all got out and Mom rang the doorbell. Esme answered the door._

"_Hi Renee. Hi Alice, Jasper, Bella," Esme said._

"_Hi. Is Carlisle home?" Mom asked._

"_Yes, he is in his study," Esme said._

"_That's great. We would like to speak with you both. Just Alice, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, you and myself," Mom said._

"_Sure! Come on in!" Esme said. We stepped inside and Esme led us upstairs._

"_What is she doing here?" I heard Rosalie say. _

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen! Be nice!" Esme scolded._

"_Yes mother," Rosalie said. Esme led us to a room where Carlisle was in._

"_Hello everyone," Carlisle said._

"_Hi Carlisle. I have something to say. It's about all your children, but right now, it will just be about Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice, please tell them what you told me," Mom said._

"_First, please take a seat," Carlisle said. The adults sat in chairs as the children sat on the ground. _

"_Okay, here it goes," Alice said. She told Carlisle and Esme everything, except for the Jasper thing. Jasper told them some things too. After a while, Alice and Jasper were both done. _

"_Wow, I never knew this. Is it okay of I call them to here?" Esme asked._

"_Yes, I think that they would need to know this next thing, "I said. Esme walked to the door and opened it. _

"_Rosalie!! Emmett!! Edward!! Come to your father's study this instant!!!" Esme yelled, clearly angry. Carlisle got up and ran to the door._

"_NOW!!!" Carlisle yelled, also clearly angry. They ran into the room. All three of them glared at me. "We are very disappointed with you. Don't you guys give her glares! The three of you are grounded until further notice!"_

"_Now, Bella, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Esme asked, giving me a genuine smile._

"_Well, I think it would be best if Jasper told you guys," I said. _

"_Mom, dad. I love you two very much, but I would like to move with the Swan family to New York," Jasper said._

"_What? You can't! You're my only real brother! And New York City? Alice is going to win the bet!" Rosalie yelled._

"_You will tell me about the bet later," Mom whispered to Alice._

"_Okay mom," Alice said._

"_Jasper honey, is this what you want?" Esme asked. Jasper nodded. Esme looked at Carlisle._

"_Okay, son, you can go. We have boxes on the garage. Bella, Alice, can you help him? Esme, talk with Renee about what to do about everything. I am going to speak with Rosalie, Edward and Emmett," Carlisle said. I nodded and grabbed Jasper and Alice. We ran out of the study. _

"_Okay, you two, go into my room. It's down that hallway. You'll know which one it is. I am going to go get boxes," Jasper said running downstairs._

"_Come on!" Alice said. She pulled me down a hallway and there were signs on the doors. We saw a sign with Jasper's name and opened the door. The room was mostly bare. Jasper came into the room with boxes._

"_Why is your room so bare?" I asked him._

"_I just knew that one day, I would move," he said. "All I have is books and trophies and medals out. Most of my stuff is in boxes in that corner._

"_I'm sorry!" I heard Rosalie yell in a fake sincere voice. "I can't let Jasper leave!"_

"_Fake," I said. Alice nodded. Alice and I sat on the ground and watched Jasper pack. He grabbed a luggage from downstairs and I fell asleep on the ground. I think Alice fell asleep too because I heard her snoring. At a point, I heard whispering._

"_Let me say sorry!" I heard Edward's voice whisper._

"_No!" Jasper whispered._

"_Please?"_

"_Urgh… Fine!"_

_I heard footsteps and felt two cool lips on my forehead and Edward's voice whisper, "I teased you because I love you. I teased you to be cool and popular. I will love you forever and always Bella." I heard footsteps and a door close. After a long time, I got up and rubbed my eyes. _**[A/N: Shocking, isn't it? ^^^^ Ahaha, onward with your reading!]**

_Did he really mean that?, I thought. My hands flew up to my hair instinctively to make sure that it wasn't a haystack._

"_Thank god my hair isn't a haystack," I whispered. I stood up and looked around the bare room. I saw Alice sleeping and decided to leave the room. I opened the door and closed it quietly. I walked down the hall and met Carlisle along the way._

"_Where's my mom?" I asked him._

"_She's with Jasper and Esme, figuring out the whole guardian thing," he replied._

"_Okay," I said and walked downstairs._

"_Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell. I ran upstairs to Rosalie's room. Rosalie was waiting._

"_Yes?" I asked confidently._

"_I'm so sorry…not," Rosalie said. "Yeah, whatever Stinky Bella."_

"_Whatever. Just know that in New York City, I'll be able to get signed," I said. I took one actual look at Rosalie and saw that her eyes were red and puffy._

"_I can't believe you are taking my twin brother away from me. This isn't over," Rosalie sneered. _

"_For once, I agree," I hissed._

"_Good luck, you'll need it," Rosalie said with a laugh and a smirk on her face. I scoffed and glared at her and went outside of her room, slamming the door. Jasper's door opened and Alice emerged from the room._

"_Was that you?" Alice asked._

"_Yeah," I said._

"_What happened?" Alice asked. I told Alice what Rosalie told me and what I told her. _

"_Oh and there's something else. Let me whisper it," I said. I leaned to her ear and whispered what I heard Jasper and Edward say and what Edward whispered to me._

"_What?!" Alice said._

"_Shhh!!!" I said._

"_Really?" Alice asked._

"_Yup!" I said. We heard the door open and close._

"_We're home," Esme said. Alice and I ran downstairs._

"_Mom!" Alice and I said._

"_Hi! I am now Jasper's legal guardian, but not his parent. Carlisle and Esme are his parents still," Mom said. _**[A/N: Okay, so, I don't know if that is possible, but play along with me. I made it up as I wrote this chapter.]**

"_Cool! Awesome!" Alice said. I nodded. _

"_Hi Alice. Hi Bella," Jasper said with a smile._

"_So awesome," I said with a smile. Alice nodded._

"_Renee? Bella, Alice, Jasper? Carlisle and I were wondering if you all would like to stay for dinner." Esme asked. "For Jasper. Since it will be his last dinner here." Esme's eyes started to water._

"_Mom, I'll be back in senior year," Jasper said._

"_We will?" Alice asked._

"_Yes. Jasper said that he wanted to be back in senior year, so I decided that we would move back in the middle of senior year," Mom said. _

"_Great!" Alice and I yelled in unison._

"_Okay well, Esme, we will stay for dinner. I will help you with dinner," Mom said._

"_Renee, it's okay. You are the guest. I will cook," Esme said, shaking her head 'no.'_

"_No! I will help. Bella, Alice and Jasper, please go on upstairs," Mom said. Alice grabbed me and Jasper and took us upstairs._

"_Alice, can I talk to you alone?" I asked as we got upstairs._

"_Sure. Jasper, stay right here," Alice said Jasper nodded and Alice and I went inside the bathroom._

_Alice closed the door and said, "You like Edward!"_

"_Shhh!!! I think I do… now. He has bronze messy hair, irresistible green eyes, sparkling pale skin…" I whispered trailing off._

"_Awww! Bella! I have an idea!" Alice whispered excitingly. "Okay Bella. You are going to tell Edward that you like him today. Then you guys kiss and you'll realize that you like him. You guys tell each other that you love each other. Edward will say forever and always and you guys walk into the house hand-in-hand because it will take place outside. Then, he'll ask you to stay and you say no. When we come back in senior year, it will all be a surprise. Okay?"_

"_Okay. How will you know if this will work? And, what do I do in senior year, won't the hate me?"_

"_I have a feeling," Alice said. Then, she leaned over and whispered what to do in senior year._

"_Yeah, okay. I'll do-."_

_Alice interrupted and said, "Yeah!" I grabbed her and went out of the bathroom. Jasper was waiting. _

"_Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, according to my mom," Jasper said. He smiles at Alice and Alice smiled back._

_They both like each other, they are just afraid to admit it to anyone, I thought._

_I leaned to Alice and whispered, "I don't think I love him though."_

"_It's okay, just do it," Alice whispered._

_I nodded and whispered, "Get him outside."_

"_I'm going to have Bella get some fresh air," Alice said pushing me to the stairs. _

"_Do you need-," Jasper started._

"_Alone," Alice interrupted._

"_Are you sure?" Jasper asked._

_I nodded and said "Alone, I'm sure." I started to walk down the stairs. Suddenly, I tripped over me own feet on the last step. I waited for my contact with the floor, but it didn't happen. Instead, I met arms. The arms helped me get up. I looked up and met two irresistible green eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" Edward asked._

"_Yes," I said. "I'm going to go in the backyard for some fresh air."_

"_Can I come with you?" Edward asked. I nodded. He took my hand and led us to the backyard. He led us to a hammock chair-type-thing and we both sat down. _**[A/N: I have no idea what those things are called! I'm sorry for the inconvenience.] **

_It was silent for a few moments until I asked, "Did you really mean it?"_

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked innocently._

_I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "You know what I mean."_

_Edward sighed and said, "Okay." Edward turned to look at me face-to-face. He took my hands and looked at me deep into my eyes. "Bella, I truly do love you. I know that you may think that it isn't true, but I know that what I'm feeling is love. I will love you forever and always." _

"_Wow Edward. I think that I like you too. But, I need to know why you teased and bullied me. Why?!" I said. "How can you love even if you bullied and teased me? Don't even say that you loved me or that you just wanted to be cool and popular!"_

"_Bella, just listen now, okay? I teased you because of Rosalie. Rosalie knew that I like you and told me that if I didn't tease you she would tear me to pieces because I shouldn't like you. Bella, I love you! I LOVE YOU!!!" Edward said. _

"_Wow. I-," I started to say, but I was cut off by Edward's lips. I was shocked, but responded, we pulled away from each other after a while. _

"_Wow…," Edward and I said at the same time. I giggled as he laughed._

"_Bella, will you please stay?" Edward asked with pleading eyes._

"_Edward, I can't. I wish I could. I really do, "I said sadly. _

"_But you can!" Edward said. _

"_Edward, everything is already ready. Jasper is coming with us and my mom and your mom went through a whole lot of paperwork for this. All I need to do is pack and get on the plane," I said. _

"_Please Bella. Stay for me. I love you," Edward said. _

"_I… I love you too," I said. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back. _

"_I… I think we should go back inside for dinner," Edward said. He took my hand and stood up as I did. We went inside. Esme and mom walked by us. There were about to pass us when they stopped. They turned their heads to us. Their eyes both looked at us from head-to-toe, but stopped at our hands. Both moms' eyes widened. They looked at each and nodded. _

"_Dinner will be ready soon," Esme said. Esme started to walk away, but my mom stayed. Esme came back and pulled mom away with her._

"_Let's sit down," Edward suggested. He looked at me and I nodded in approval. I pulled him to the living room and Edward pulled me to the loveseat. _

"_Bella, I don't know what to do without you being here, Bella, I love you so much, you know that, right?" Edward asked._

"_I know that, as you know that I love you, "I said with a smile. _

"_I am going to make a promise to you. I promise that I will not date any girl until you come back and when you come back, I will date you and you only. I will be waiting for the day when you come back. I promise to love you forever and always," Edward said. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. _

"_I promise that I won't date any guy until I come back and when I come back, I will date you and you only. I will wait for the day I come back and I promise to love you forever and always," I said. He smiled and I did too. I heard a muffled squeal, but I ignored it. I leaned towards him as he leaned towards me. There was only a centimeter of space between us. We closed that gap and kissed. This time, I tilted my head and Edward licked my bottom lip. I closed my eyes._

_OMG! Deploy tongue! Deploy tongue! Wait, remember how Alice told you how to kiss! NOW, I thought._

_I allowed Edward entrance and we played with each other's tongue. I heard a squeal and footsteps going upstairs. After a while, we pulled away from each other, panting. _

"_Wow… That…was," I started to say, trailing off._

"_Mind blowing," Edward whispered. Edward, then smiled a crooked smile I never noticed._

"_Kids! Dinner!" Mom yelled. Edward and I walked to the dinner table. _

"_Let's eat!" Esme said as everyone arrived. _**[A/N: I know that I haven't mentioned Charlie yet, but here you go! I hope that it makes sense.]**_ "Renee, where's Charlie? I thought you called him."_

"_Oh! I did, but he can't come. He is going to be at work late," Mom said. _

"_OMG! I totally forgot about dad!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Me too," I said._

"_Don't worry about him. Just eat," Mom said. I nodded and took a seat next to Edward._

_Dinner mostly consisted of glaring daggers at Rosalie with Alice, Mom and Esme talking about decorating the new house to buy, eating and occasionally, stealing glances at Edward. Soon enough, it was 8pm and Mom, Alice and I had to go home to pack. Jasper was going to come and stay at our house until we would go to New York. Everyone, including Rosalie and Emmett, was downstairs to tell us good-bye._

_Edward came to me and said, "Good-bye Bella." His eyes started to water and mine started too. _

"_Bye Edward," I said. I kissed him on the cheek, but not before looking to see if anyone was looking. Esme and Carlisle came towards me and hugged me good-bye. Suddenly, Emmett came to me. He shoved his hands in his pockets._

"_Bye Bella… I'm sorry for teasing you. I really didn't want to," Emmett said. _

"_It's okay. I know you did it because you like Rosalie," I whispered. I gave him a hug._

_He hugged me back and whispered," How do you know that?" I pulled away from him and tapped my head. He nodded and pulled away as Rosalie started to come by._

"_Bye Bella," Rosalie sneered._

"_Whatever. Bye," I said. I walked towards my mom._

"_Let's go," I suggested. We, meaning Mom, Alice, Jasper and I, walked to the car and started to get in. _

"_Bye!" everyone said._

"_Bye!" I said. Mom sat in the driver's seat, while the three kids were in the back._

"_Bella, Edward wanted me to give this to you," Jasper said handing me an envelope._

"_Oooohhh! Edward," Mom and Alice said. I rolled my eyes and opened the envelope. Inside, there was a picture of him and a note. It said:_

_Dearest Bella, _

_ Here is my email: . I hope that you can email me. Here is my cell phone number: (555)555-7844. Call me whenever and text me whenever. Please keep in contact with me. I love you, forever and always, never fprget that. Never Forget Me!_

_ Love,_

_ Edward Cullen_

"_Wow," I said. I looked at the picture. It was him in a soccer uniform, holding a soccer ball._

_Good-bye Edward. I love you and will forever and always. Wow. After tonight, everything is going to be so different, I thought. _

"_Everything is going to be so different after tonight," I whispered. _

**Okay! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Dislike it? This chapter was just a filler, to fill you in! It's going to forward about 5 years into the future on the next chapter. By the way, all the 'kids' are sevies, meaning that they are all the same age! Anyways, I will try to update soon! Read my other stories too, if you like.(:**

**Much Love,**

**Mackie(:**


	2. Moving Back With Fear

'**elloh lovelies! It's Mackie here(: *waves* This is my second chapter for my story. I just want to say thank you to the people who have reviewed. You all rock my socks!... Ahahaa, that was a little weird. Please tell everyone you know if you like this story! It would be really great(: Anyways, here you go! **

**Also, a little paragraph to show you all that I am VERY sorry for not updating sooner. But, now that it's summer and there's no school for a little while, my goal is to get at least 1 or 2 updates a week. It'll be hard, but I hope it will work. Also, as you may know, I am writing two other stories. I will have to update those too. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**

**P.S. This chapter is REALLY short. Well, to me it is. When I wrote this down, it was only 7 pages (not front and back), and that's really short! My usual minimum is only 10 pages^^^^. Also, this is now senior year! In this chapter is where everything 'dramatic' and 'lovey-dovey' will soon start.**

**Disclaimer: My plot, my story. The characters are all owned by Stephenie Meyer. She just pwns me… *Titanic music comes on… and my head bows down* LMAOOO. :P**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"OMG! Bella! We're on a plane to Forks! How cool is that? Wait! We're not on a plane, we're on a private jet! YOUR private jet!" Alice squealed right next to me.

"Awesome," I said unenthusiastically.

"You're going to see Edward!" Alice squealed.

"I doubt he will remember me!" I said. I looked over to her and Jasper.

"Bella, he will remember you! You are on the news so many times and on cover of magazines! You're Victoria's Secret's favorite model and a number one artist! How can he not remember you?" **[A/N: Yes, I know… It seems VERY exaggerated. Just bear with me, it's MY story…(:]**

"Well, let's see. We only kept contact for 4 months after we moved. He probably dated other girls and broke his promise," I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly, my eyes started to water and I had to shut my eyes tightly so tears wouldn't fall.

"What promise?" Alice demanded.

"Nothing."

"Hey! I almost forgot! Rosalie owes us $500 dollars!"

"You're totally right."

"Bella, we are landing in Forks now," the pilot said over the intercom.

_Wow, we are back in Forks_, I thought.

Ever since I moved 5 years ago, so many things had changed. Alice and Jasper started dating, me becoming spotted by the actual Victoria from Victoria's Secret, me learning to play guitar, me becoming a number one artist, me… Just so many changes for me. Me breaking a promise and dating some guy who broke my heart. I wish that I could take back dating that guy.

"Bella! Bella!" Jasper said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You zoned out and we are here in Forks," Alice said. "We need to grab our suitcases and get Jasper to his parents and us to dad."

Did I mention that mom and dad divorced? Yeah, just when we were about to leave, mom caught dad with another girl. **[A/N: Yes, I know that that would never happen. Again, bear with me. It's all going to mash into the story and make some sense, if you don't get it.] **

"Okay, let's go!" I said with some enthusiasm. We got off the plane to have many photographers and paparazzi start taking our picture. We kept walking and went to a man with the sign saying 'Bella Swan.'

"I take it that my car is here," I said.

"Yes Miss Swan. I will have the people over there take your things and put them in your car," the man with the sign said. I nodded. "Hold on a moment." He walked to some people and talked to them.

"Wow! We're in Forks!" Alice said.

"Yeah," I said.

The man came back and said, "Follow me." Alice, Jasper and I followed him to the parking garage where he led us to my car. "Your entire luggage is in the trunk and here are your keys." He handed me my keys to my car. "Have a nice day."

"You too," I said. He walked away. I opened my car as Alice and Jasper got in. I started the car. "They still live at the same place right?"

"No. Bella, Ali and I have to tell you something. I am going to live right next to you!" Jasper said.

"Yeah! They moved next to dad's huge house," Alice said. I nodded and drove to dad's house with the directions dad gave me. I parked my car in my new driveway. Jasper got out with Alice as I got out. Jasper grabbed his things out of the trunk and Alice and I walked with him to his house. We were at the front porch when we all stopped.

"You guys ready?" I asked. Both of them nodded and I took a deep breath. I rang the doorbell. Then, a lady with caramel colored hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the lady said with a nice and warm voice.

"Ohmygod! Esme! I'm Bella!" I said excitedly.

"And I'm Alice!" Alice's perky voice said.

"And I'm Jasper!" Jasper said. Esme's eyes widened and she ran to Jasper and hugged him tight.

"Jasper! It really is you," Esme said with watering eyes. Esme then came to me and Alice and gave us a hug. "Bella, Alice. You girls have changed!"

"Mom, I'm back now," Jasper said.

"That's great! Now, the three of you come inside," Esme said. We walked inside.

"Ummm…, can I see Edward?" I asked.

"Sure, upstairs and the first door to the left." Esme said. I nodded and walked to the stairs. As I was going up the stairs, I heard Alice tell Esme about me and Edward. I sighed and stopped at Edward's door. I heard shuffling, so I decided to open the door quietly. I gaped at what I saw. It was Edward kissing a strawberry blond! Edward was shirtless and the girl only had her bra and panties on. I slammed the door and ran downstairs. I fought the urge to cry. Everyone, meaning Esme, Jasper and Alice, were in the kitchen. I sat by Alice and whispered to her what I saw.

"I'll be right back," Alice whispered angrily.

I grabbed her shirt and whispered, "Say nothing about you, me and Jasper!" She nodded and ran upstairs. I heard a door open and slam. I heard muffled yelling. I excused myself and ran to the stairs to listen a little closer. I sat at the top stair. I heard a slapping noise, shuffling and a scream. The door opened and the strawberry blond ran out.

"Tanya!" a velvety voice yelled. The blond stopped and looked at me.

"OMG! It's, like, Bella/Izzy! Like, OMG!" she yelled in a nasally voice. Alice ran out panicking. She ran to me and took me downstairs. I heard someone say "Go home." Alice took me to the kitchen and we sat down.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing!" Alice and I said quickly. I heard a cry and the door slam. I heard footsteps.

"Ahhh! There you are Edward," Esme said. I turned around and saw him. With his unruly bronze hair, I was right that he was kissing the girl.

"Bella?" Edward asked. His face went blank.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was on my bed kissing Tammi, or whatever her name was. She took off my shirt and took off her shirt and skirt, without breaking the kiss. I didn't know if I wanted it like this, but she is a great kisser.

"Eddie," she said against my mouth. We kissed and kissed. Suddenly, I heard the door open, then slam. Tony, or whatever her name was, paid no attention and I didn't either. Suddenly, she tried to pull down my pants when the door opened.

"You little… Get off of Edward!" a high voice yelled. Suddenly, Tammi was pulled away from me. A pixie-sized girl was standing in my bedroom.

"Hey! I was kissing Tammi!" I said. The pixie-sized girl slapped me and glared at me.

"Eddie, my name is TANYA!" Tammi, I mean Tanya, screamed.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It slipped out of my mind. Come here," I said to Tanya. Tanya was about to walk up to me when the pixie-slipped girl decided to intervene.

"You! Get the heck out of here!" pixie girl said. She slapped Tanya and Tanya quickly put her clothes on and ran out.

I started to put my clothes back on while yelling, "Tanya!"

Suddenly, I heard Tanya yell, "OMG! It's, like, Bella/Izzy! Like, OMG!" The pixie girl ran out of my room and I heard very quick footsteps. I walked to the stairs where Tanya was at.

"Go home," I said. Tanya liked at me in the eye pouting. I paid no attention and Tanya started to cry. She ran down the stairs and opened the front door. She tried to glare at me, but just slammed the door. I sighed and went down the stairs. I went to the kitchen.

"Ahhh! There you are Edward," mom said. I noticed three people turn around. As each turned around, I noticed that one looked like… Jasper, another was pixie girl, and the last one was… my first love.

"Bella?" I asked. I swear, that my face went blank.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"No, it's Wonderwoman. Seriously oh brother of mine, it's Bella Swan," Jasper said. I glared at Jasper and he shrugged. Alice glared daggers at Edward.

Alice looked at me and said, "Ahhh, I think we overstayed our visit. Charlie must be waiting."

Esme looked said and said, "Okay dear. Good-bye Alice. Good-bye Bella. Come and visit anytime." Alice and I nodded. Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and whispered something into his ear. Jasper nodded. I hugged Jasper and Esme. Alice did the same.

"No hug for me?" Edward asked. I looked at him and he smirked.

_Time for the innocent act,_ I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you wanted a hug?" I asked innocently. I acted innocent and focused my eyes being innocent, playful, young and, dare I say it, loving. I looked Edward straight in the eye and saw many emotions pass through his eyes. Those emotions were pain, anger, jealousy and… love.

_Why does he 'feel' those emotions at the moment?,_ _I thought._

Edward quickly regained his composure and said, "Yes."

I smirked and said, "No. Come on Alice. Ch- Dad's waiting." Edward stared at me astonished and Alice walked by me grinning. I followed her and we walked out the house. We started laughing uncontrollably.

"You… eyes… him… yes… no!" Alice said between laughs.

"I… know! Haha… hug… wanted," I said between laughs. We laughed for a while, and then finally gained our composure back. Alice and I walked to my car and got our stuff. We walked to the house, our new house, and used the key dad sent us a while ago and opened the door. I heard a baseball game on TV. Alice closed the door and we carried our stuff to what we thought was the living room. We were right. There, on a couch, was our dad.

"Dad!" Alice squealed excitedly. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Bells! Ali! I've missed you!" he said. He got up and walked towards us. We both gave him a hug. "Okay, before we start our little family reunion, go unpack your things. We'll talk during dinner." Alice and I nodded and went to our old rooms. I opened my door slowly and saw… a redecorated room! I remembered my room in seventh grade having yellow walls, a twin sized bed, a small desk with an ancient computer and dusty old curtains with so much space in my room. Now, y room had blue walls, a queen sized bed with a design that was hard to explain and so much more! ** [A/N: Pic of new room on profile! Info about room on author's note below. vvvvv] **

_It's a new day and everything will change, _I thought.

**Edward P.O.V.**

All I could think was 'Bella's back. She's back! I will win her heart again.'

_It's a new day and everything will change,_ I thought.

**Okay…. Well, I hope you liked it. Really, I do. HA, please review this chappie. I'm crossing my fingers that I will review soon!**

**Also, Bella's room picture is on my profile. Okay, so a few changes to the room pictures. No cat and no cat pictures. That picture of that guy is not on the wall. There are pictures of her family and friends on her walls, about almost covering one whole wall. And, her room is bigger too. She has a desk and chair in her room, and two other doors, one leading to her private bathroom and another leading to her closet. That's about it…**

**Much Love,**

**Mackie(:**


	3. One Second

_Author's note at end of chapter_

_Recap of What Happened Last…_

_It's a new day and everything will change, _I thought.

**Edward P.O.V.**

All I could think was 'Bella's back. She's back! I will win her heart again.'

_ It's a new day and everything will change, I thought._

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5:55am. My alarm was due in 5 minutes. I quickly shut off my alarm and sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and stripped my clothes. I took a shower, using my special shampoo and conditioner. I wrapped myself around my towel once I got out. I put on my bra and underwear. I stood in my closet, looking around in it. I chose my forever 21 light grey dress. I put that on, as well as my light grey/silver sandals. I picked out my light pink dual strap bag and porcelain rose earrings and necklace.

I walked out of my room and downstairs. There were 2 notes on the table for me. One from dad, and the other note from Alice. Dad's note said that he left early for work and good luck. Alice's note said that she was with Jasper next door. She also wanted me to go over and be nice. I grabbed a granola bar and downed a glass of milk before grabbing my bag and running outside. Before I closed the door, I made sure I had my phone and car keys. I ran next door and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and showed Carlisle.

"Bella! So nice to see you," Carlisle said while enveloping me in a hug.

"Haha, it's been long!" I said with a smile as he released me.

"Alice is inside. She is in the room with Jasper, the second door on the right. It was really nice seeing you Bella," Carlisle said. I nodded and he smiled a dazzling, crooked smile. _Like father, like son, or something like that_, I thought.

I walked to the stairs and walked up the stairs slowly. I was half-way up the stairs when I started running up the stairs. Once both of my feet hit the top, I hit a rock. Like literally. I was just about to tumble down the stairs when two strong arms saved me. I was just about to say thank you a million times when I saw two green colored orbs staring into my chocolate colored eyes.

"Whoa! That was close," Edward said.

"Yeah," I said curtly.

"You could at least say thank you."

"Thank you," I said softly. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine a little roughly. An electrical current went through my body. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Our lips moved in sync and gosh, he had gotten better over the years. He licked my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I let him in, and we kissed… and kissed… feverishly! Before I knew it, he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I moaned into his mouth quietly. I heard him groan and a door open. Then, I heard two sharp gasps.

"Bella!" Alice said quickly.

"Edward," a male voice said threateningly. We pulled away, and he put me down/He put his back to me and I hid. I leaned down to pick up my bag, and saw that the male voice belonged to Emmett.

Emmett looked different, in a way. His curly brown hair had gotten curlier. He had gotten huge prominent muscles. He still somewhat looked the same though.

"Oh no," I said quietly to myself. _I kissed Edward_, I thought.

"Bella?" Alice said nervously.

"Bella? Isabella Swan?" I thought it… Spoke too fast," Emmett said to himself.

I quickly realized that this wasn't good. I kissed _him_ and like it… A lot! _This can't be happening_, I thought. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I grabbed my bag and dashed down the stairs, out the door and to my car on the driveway. I heard Alice calling my name, and Edward too.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I opened my car and got in. I started the car and was just about to drive off when Alice got in. I waited until she closed the door, seeing Edward running towards us. I quickly backed out and sped off in the direction of the school. Alice and I didn't talk. I silently cried while driving. We were one of the first to get to school. I parked, and we sat in my car.

After a few moments of silence, Alice asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head 'no'. She leaned over to the driver's side and hugged me while I cried. We were like that for a few minutes until I told her what had happened from start to finish. I told her that I liked it, and she nodded at the right times. When I was finally done, I sighed.

"Bells, I don't know what to tell you," Alice said quietly.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"What you can do is walk into that high school, head held up high and pretend like nothing happened. Oh, and let me apply your make-up now. Where's your emergency kit?"

"Right here," I said while handing her my emergency make-up kit from under my seat. I closed my eyes and relaxed while she did her magic.

"Open your eyes," she said. I opened them slowly and looked in the mirror. I looked like I was going to go on the runway with my make-up. My hair was messed, but just as I was about to tell her that, she quickly put it into a messy bun. My hair was now volumized, messy and looked like a professional had done it.

"I knew there was a reason why you're my hair and make-up stylist," I said while pulling out a few strands.

"That's Mary Alice Swan for you!" she said happily. I looked out the window to see many people arriving_. Thank gosh the windows were tinted_, I thought.

"Ready?" I asked. I grabbed my bag as she grabbed hers.

"Ready," she said. We pulled our sunglasses out of our bags and put them on top of our heads. Both of our sunglasses were practically clear. I looked out the window one more time to see a silver Volvo and red BMW convertible parked a few spaces away. Out of the cars emerged the Cullens and Hales. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett walked with Jasper trailing behind.

Rosalie was looking as 'great and gorgeous' as always. Ugh, I couldn't wait to collect my $500 dollars from her. I looked at Alice and winked. The Cullens and Hales were leaning on their cars. Alice and I were just about to do something we practiced over and over again to get right, we called it the 'Head-Turner'. I could see the paparazzi parked, ready to bombard us.

Alice and I opened our doors, and put our feet out first. I could already see everyone turning their heads, even the Cullens and Hales. I saw Jasper walk to my car while everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Alice and I got out at the same time, putting our perfectly perched sunglasses over our eyes. Jasper caught up with us at the same time. We shut our doors and I locked my car. We started walking to the office.

"Ahhh, the head-turner," Jasper said while chuckling, "You know, everyone's looking." I decided to add a little sway to my hips.

"Haha, it's the first day! Oh shoot, paparazzi," I said. The paparazzi ran towards us, bombing us with questions. We continued walking, ignoring them completely.

"Hey hey hey! Everyone step away. I'm her bodyguard," I heard someone say from behind. They graciously stepped away, revealing my 'bodyguard.' I turned around slowly. My 'bodyguard' grinned, then went serious. I smirked, turned around and kept walking. We reached the front office, showing Alice and Jasper already getting their schedules. I turned to my 'bodyguard' and he enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Emmett! I cannot believe you said that in front of the paparazzi! Oh gosh, I missed you," I said in his ear.

"Haha, it was nothing. I'll be your bodyguard in school. I missed you too," he said. We released each other and I walked to Alice and Jasper.

"Mrs. Cope, can you write a note for Emmett Cullen's teachers saying that he is my bodyguard and that he will usually be 5 minutes late tops?" I asked the lady at the front sweetly.

"Sure thing!" Mrs. Cope answered. She wrote something on a few papers and handed them to me. I walked back to Emmett and handed them to him. Alice came t me from behind and gave me my schedule and other papers. My schedule was:

1st Period: AP English (with Alice)

2nd Period: Music

3rd Period: P.E. (with Alice and Jazzy)

4th Period: Trigonometry

Lunch (with Alice and Jazzy)

5th Period: Biology

6th Period: AP History (with Jazzy)

7th Period: Free Period (with Alice and Jazzy)

"Oh wait! Lemme see… You have music with Edward, trig with Rosalie and me and biology with Edward. We all have the same lunch and free period. Okay," Emmett said. I quickly revised my schedule. I nodded at Emmett and we walked to my locker. I opened it and saw all the textbooks I would need in it. I quickly put a few pictures I had of Alice, Jasper and me in my locker that I had in my bag. I grabbed my English and Trigonometry books. The bell rang and Emmett walked me to class.

"Good luck Bella," he said.

"Thanks. I'll see you next period," I said with a wave. I walked into class and handed the teacher my slip that was needed to be signed.

"Hi, my name is Mrs. Cryer. I'll be your English teacher for the whole rest of the year. Today, we are reading _Wuthering Heights_," Mrs. Cryer said. I nodded and spotted Alice. I took a seat right next to her.

"Hey Bella," she said softly.

"Hi," I said. I looked to the door and saw three people enter.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gawd," I finished. The first person to enter was the strawberry blonde named Tanya. The second was Lauren. She was platinum blonde now. She used to be sweet and caring. The last person shocked me the most. It was Jessica Stanley. She had brown curly hair and big doe eyes. Jessica used to be one of my best friends… They were all wearing the same thing, tight shirts that had a plunged neck line and short, short skirts that barely covered anything. _Digusting_, I thought. Soon, everyone was in their seats.

"Class, I would like to introduce two new students. Isabella Swan and Mary Alice Swan. Please, stand up and introduce yourself," Mrs. Cryer said. Alice and I stood up together and smiled at everyone.

"Hi everyone. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. Yes, I'm Izzy too," I said sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice Swan, but please call me Alice. I'm Bella's fraternal twin sister, and her hair and make-up stylist," Alice said with a tinkling laugh. We sat down.

"Your laugh in tinkling," I whispered.

"Your laugh is like bell chiming. I always think of how great your laugh is," Alice whispered.

We listened to Mrs. Cryer finish a lecture about _Wuthering Heights_. Before it though, she talked to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica about their clothes. Jessica was the only one who came back wearing something else. I never knew how Tanya and Lauren made it to AP English. Anyways, Emmett was walking me to Music while I told him what happened. We stopped at the Music Room door when I finished.

"They're just bimbos Bella. Tanya and Lauren's daddy paid for them to be in AP English. Jessica actually earned it. But anyways, don't let them get to you," Emmett said, "Hey, Edward's been angry with himself ever since this morning."

I snorted and said, "So what? It's all over and I NEVER want to do that again."

"Okay, okay. See you later," he said while walking off. I opened the door to the music room slowly and walked in. People were already in, getting their instruments ready. I didn't see anyone without an instrument. I saw the teacher, Ms. Karl over at her desk writing something. I walked over to her.

"Ummm, Ms. Karl? I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm new here," I said nervously. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Ahh yes, the famous Bella Swan. Welcome to Music, if you have any questions, just ask me. Right now, everyone is just doing their own thing, even if it doesn't have to do with music," she said. I nodded and handed her my slip. She signed it and gave it back to me.

"I do have two questions Ms. Karl. First question is where are all the other vocal music students?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. There was a request from your mother. She wanted you to be around instruments rather than choir students. And I guess your other question is where can you sing privately on days like this?" she said with a soft laugh.

"Yes, that is my other question."

"Well, your mother came in before you arrived and set up a private room for you. It's right over there," Ms. Karl said while pointing to a door.

"Thank you," I said with a sweet smile. I remember my mom going away for a couple of days a week or two ago for a business trip. I didn't ask what she was going to do, assuming it was to do with designing something for someone. I brushed off the thoughts about her, making note to email and call her after school. I walked to my newprivate room, looking at all the pictures on the walls. The room was fairly big, but small. My mom put a bean bag in the room; it was my favorite green one from home. I heard a faint sound of a piano playing. I assumed that the walls weren't very thick. I ignored out and pulled out some sheets of paper. I saw my acoustic guitar on the side and picked it up. There was a note on it from my mom. It said:

Bella honey,

I love you so much! I hope you like the room. I had help from Alice on how to design it. Remember to call or email meat least every week. I'm never too busy to ignore a call!

Lots of Love,

Mom

_Oh, how I miss her_, I thought.

I walked to my bean bag and sat down. I started strumming on my guitar. I took a quick look at my sheets of paper and continued strumming. Then I began to sing. It was my new song.

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye

And we caught on something

I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down

We almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

I paused, thinking of lyrics. This sing was a song in progress. I heard clapping and turned around. I saw Ms. Karl, a few students… and Edward clapping. I smiled shyly, and remembered I forgot to close the door.

"Bella! That was fantastic! Is that all you have… so far?" Ms. Karl asked while walking in. I nodded. "Is it alright if we used this song of yours as an assignment?"

"Sure. I just need to finish writing lyrics," I said. I could feel Edward's eyes watching me as I avoided his eyes.

"Okay, when will you have it all done?"

"In a week, if not, maybe Thursday or Friday." Ms. Karl nodded and walked off. The other students left, leaving Edward and I.

I heard Ms. Karl announce to the class, "Class! I had a great idea. All of you heard Bella Swan sing right? –pause- Well, our assignment until Friday is to make a composition using our instrument and make it fit with her song. Her song isn't finished yet, but you heard the beginning. Group up with others who have the same instrument and work on it together. That is your homework. Class dismissed!"

I quickly grabbed my bag and walked past Edward. I knew where the gym was, and just ran there. I'd see Emmett next period.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Gym was boring. Coach Raber and Cunningham let us do whatever we wanted. I began to think that that was all we were going to do. I walked out the gym to see Emmett.

"Young lady! Where were you? All I see is Edward staring down the hall blankly when I go to get you. You are not supposed to go off in the school alone! Your father will not be happy!" Emmett said in mock anger. From the corner of my eye, I saw people staring.

"Emmett! Stop, people are looking. Just walk me to trig," I said quietly. Rosalie would be in that class and I didn't want to deal with her at the moment. Emmett started walking and I followed him from behind. I walked into class with him. I had the teacher, Mrs. Johnson, sign my slip. She directed me to sit on the right of Emmett. Then, in all her glory, Rosalie Hale walked into class. She sat on the left of Emmett and avoided looking at me as if it would burn her eyes. As I was just about to brush her off, she took one look at me and glared. I glared back, resisting the urge to growl or snarl at her, I brushed her off and started to pay attention to the teacher. I was going to be the bigger person here. Class ended with a blur.

While I was gathering my things, I heard Rosalie say, "Emmett? Why do you have to be her bodyguard? She could just fend for herself! She could… head butt people with her big fat head. It's probably full of nothing anyway."

I walked out of the classroom and ignored Emmett. I walked to my locker and saw Alice and Jasper there. Alice was smiling her 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile. It irritated me that she smiled that way. I opened my locker and began putting my books in there.

"Bella! Oh Bella! You know I love you right? And you love me right?" Alice said, still smiling.

"Umm, yeah. Sure," I said, a little irritated.

"And I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad."

"Okay, I promise." I shut my locker.

"Okay. So you know how Jake lives in La Push right? –I nodded- Well, he's coming here! During free period!"

"Alice! Do you mean he's taking a break, like me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Leah is coming too, but that means Seth too… Anyways, let's get to lunch! We are now 'fashionably late'. We can make a grand entrance!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just do it," I said with a sigh. We all started walking to the cafeteria. I slyly winked at Alice. We pushed the doors open and emerged from the doors. We walked to a slightly big table in the corner. I added an extra sway to my hips, fully knowing all the guys were looking. We sat down at the same time. I laughed softly and pretended to look bored. I examined my nails as part of the act.

"Jazzy… Can you get Bella and me some lunch? Please?" Alice asked with a pout.

"Sure, I'll be back," Jasper said. He kissed her cheek and left. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie approaching us.

"Hey Alice. She-devil, 3 o'clock," I said nudging her.

"Excuse me! That is my table. This is where Edward, Emmett and I sit. So get out!" Rosalie said with a glare.

I looked at her and spoke in a sickly sweet voice saying, "Oh, mm bad then. You must not want Alice's real Prada shoes where you sit because yours are fake."

"Oh! You little-," Rosalie started.

"Rose, let it go. We can sit somewhere else," Emmett said from behind.

"Fine," Rosalie huffed. She glared at Alice and me one last time before turning around and following Emmett.

When Emmett looked back at me, I mouthed, "Thanks." He smiled softly before turning back to Rosalie. Jasper chose to that moment to come back with our lunches. Ig glared at him.

"What?" he asked while sitting down.

"Grr. You could have stayed a few moments more," I said.

Emmett escorted me to biology. Gosh, I hated having a bodyguard at school, but at least no guys tried to say anything to me. I got to class and he left me. I walked in and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Banner? Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new and can you sign my slip?" I asked, handing him my slip.

"Sure. Welcome to biology," he said. I saw Edward come in and sit down form the corner of my eye. "Here you go. Uh, you can sit right over there." Mr. Banner pointed to the seat I dreaded most, right next to Edward. I nodded, gave a weak smile and walked slowly to my new seat. I sat down and put my bag on the floor. I grabbed a pencil and notebook.

"Bella, I-," Edward started to say, but was cut off.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Isabella Swan. Make an effort to say hello to her," Mr. Banner said. "Today, we are watching a video and taking notes. Notes are not mandatory."

I pushed my notebook and pencil away, knowing fully that I could remember what the video was about. The lights dimmed a little. I resisted the urge to look out the window because I would see Edward. I left my hands on the table and looked at the T.V. I felt something be pushed to my hand and saw a note. I hesitantly opened  
it and read it. It said:

_Bella, can we talk?_

Knowing it was Edward by the beautiful, elegant handwriting, I wrote back a '_No'_ in my equally beautiful handwriting. I had perfected it a year ago. I pushed it back and paid attention to the T.V. I felt the note and opened it:

_Please Bella? I need to explain._

I ignored the note and shook my head 'no'. Edward kept pushing the note to me. I reluctantly opened it and saw:

_Baby, what happened?_

I immediately wrote back '_Don't baby me! _' and pushed it back. I let my focus gradually get back to the T.V. Soon enough, the lights flickered back on and the T.V. turned off.

"Pop quiz on what the video was about tomorrow," Mr. Banner said. "Class dismissed."

I gathered my stuff and walked towards the door. I was stopped by Edward turning me around.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I looked in his eyes and resisted swooning.

"What happened? Please tell me," Edward pleaded. "One second we were kissing, and then you're halfway out the door."

"Edward," I heard from behind. I turned to see Emmett approaching us. "She is going to be late to history. Leave it alone." Emmett turned to me and I started walking out the door. He led me to history and I walked in.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

History was okay. Jasper and I passed notes as I told him what happened in biology. The teacher, Mr. Rippeth, assigned a chapter packet for homework. I was walking to free period outside with Jasper.

"Bella, Jasper!" Alice said from the left. She ran to us. "They're gonna be here soon!" I ran to my locker, tripping once and grabbed all the necessary stuff and shut it. I ran back to Alice.

"Whoa there! You haven't been this quick since your first date with Ri-..," she said trailing off. I shut my eyes tightly and re-opened them.

"It's okay," I said. Jasper walked up to us and we walked out to the front of the school. I saw a motorcycle and car park once we got outside. I saw Jacob get off the bike. I ran to his arms and hugged him tight.

"Jacob! Oh my gosh! I've missed you," I said.

"Bells!" Jake said. I looked at him and he was grinning. I saw Leah and Seth approach us from the corner of my eye. I also saw Edward glowering and glaring at Jake.

"Leah!" I said. I got out of Jake's arms and embraced Leah. I went to Seth and hugged him.

"Seth!" I said. I wanted to shout out loud because I was happy, but I didn't want to embarrass them.

"Bellaboo!" he said with joy. Jake, Leah, Seth and I walked over to a picnic table and started to catch up.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a second privately?" Emmett said. I looked at him and looked to the others. They nodded, and I followed Emmett.

"What's up Emmett?" I asked.

"I just need to know who those people are that you were talking with. I have Edward glaring and muttering to himself, and I have Rosalie glowering." He laughed quietly.

"The first guy is Jacob, he's a model. The second is Leah, a Victoria's Secret model, and the third is her younger brother Seth."

"How do you know these models Bella?"

"I'm… You should already know! But, I'm a Victoria's Secret angel." Emmett gaped at me. "If the others don't know, don't say anything." I walked back to Jake, Leah and Seth. I saw that Alice and Jasper joined them.

"Hey Bella, Edward is glaring at me," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alice, Jasper. You didn't have to tell them who everyone was."

"Bella, Alice. Go collect your money from Rosalie," Leah said.

"She probably doesn't know that I'm an Angel," I said. "She probably knows you though."

"I have a plan," Seth said. We all leaned in and he whispered his plan.

"Seth! That's great," I said with a smirk. I grabbed my bag, and walked to Rosalie, Edward and Emmett with Jacob and Leah close behind. Alice appeared next to me and we smirked. We put our sunglasses on, and stopped in front of the three.

"Hello Rosalie," I said.

"Oh cut the nice and innocent act bitch," Rosalie said icily. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder as if to restrain her, but she shook it off.

"We're all mature teenagers right?" Alice said. "We're only here to collect our money."

"What was it? Oh right, $500 dollars," Leah said from behind.

"I don't see any model here, except for the two of you probably bribed to come here," Rosalie said with the stink eye. I snorted.

"Oh, she didn't bribe us, we've been best friends. Ever since she moved to New York," Jacob said with a smirk.

"She's a model alright. She's a Victoria's Secret Angel," Leah said.

"Emmett, you need to stop them. They're lying. I just know it," Rosalie said to Emmett in a sickly sweet voice.

"Rosie baby, they're not lying. It's the truth," Emmett said. I pulled my phone out and dialed Victoria's number. I put it on speaker and waited.

"Victoria," Victoria barked.

"Victoria?" I asked.

"Bella darling! How are you?" I hope the trio isn't bothering you?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. The trio is actually here with me. I want to collect my money, but they don't believe me."

"Put us on video chat," she barked. I touched the button for video and I saw her face. She was enraged. Her flaming red hair seemed to turn redder with how angry she was. I heard Rosalie attempt to stifle a gasp.

"Victoria please. Calm down. All I want is got you to tell them the facts," I said quietly. I handed my phone to Emmett. "This is Emmett. He's my bodyguard in school. I trust him." I took my phone from him and handed it to Edward. "This is Edward."

"This is Edward? My, my, my, my, my," Victoria said. I handed my phone to a waiting Leah. "Leah darling! You're with Bella?"

"Yes, I am. Just visiting her before vacay is over. When's the next date?" Leah asked, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Christmas. A Christmas show and party. Bella, don't forget that you need an escort. And it may not be Ri-," Victoria said, being interrupted by Leah.

"Weren't you going to tell me that?" Leah asked quickly. I mouthed 'thank you' to her.

"Oh Leah, everyone knows you're taking Jacob," Victoria said with a laugh. The plan was ruined by Victoria mentioning the name. I looked to Edward and his hard expression changed to a softer one. I looked to Alice with a panicky expression and thought quick.

"Anyways, here's who doesn't believe me. Rosalie," I said taking the phone and shoving it into her hands.

"You bitches expect me to believe this?" she said. "It's probably just someone who looks like Victoria!"

"The face of a model, and the body. I would hire you, but your attitude needs work. I am Victoria Wexner, married to James Wexner, the main photographer. This is my office and my assistant Angela," Victoria said. She showed her office and Angela. Rosalie gasped.

"Please forgive me Mrs. Wexner," Rosalie pleaded. _She truly believes everything now_, I thought.

"Give Bella the money," Victoria said in a threatening voice. She hung up and I took my phone. Rosalie slowly went into her purse and pulled her wallet out. She took five one hundred dollar bills out and shakily stretched her arm out. I took the money.

"Thank you," I said curtly while walking away. _Never bet against Alice_, I thought.

_Woohoo! Chapter ended!_

_Anyhoo, I know I've been AWOL for the past couple months. I'm sorry. ): _

_I was busy with school, but guess what? It's Summah' 2011! ;D_

_ALSO, I have a blog for this story! Check It Out! It's in the works, so it's pretty desolate. But, there is one post with a preview picture for the next chapter! (:_

_www(.)foreverandalwaysblog(.)tumblr(.)com_

_Take out the parantheses! (:_

_Leave a comment(: I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter. _

_-Mackie. _

_P.S. KATIE! Don't laugh at this! I started writing TWO years ago! Ha, love you! (;_


	4. Performance

_Previously…_

_"The face of a model, and the body. I would hire you, but your attitude needs work. I am Victoria Wexner, married to James Wexner, the main photographer. This is my office and my assistant Angela," Victoria said. She showed her office and Angela. Rosalie gasped._

_"Please forgive me Mrs. Wexner," Rosalie pleaded. __She truly believes everything now__, I thought._

_"Give Bella the money," Victoria said in a threatening voice. She hung up and I took my phone. Rosalie slowly went into her purse and pulled her wallet out. She took five one hundred dollar bills out and shakily stretched her arm out. I took the money._

_"Thank you," I said curtly while walking away. __Never bet against Alice__, I thought._

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Good morning lovely Bella!" Alice said cheerfully. She's been cheerful ever since Rosalie gave us our money. Today, she was awfully cheerful.

"Morning Ali. What's happening to you? You seem so happy that you'll puke rainbows and smiley faces," I said while grabbing my bag.

"Oh nothing. Just that Seth has a girlfriend now. He sent me a picture of her. She's Asian and a dancer. Her name is Mack. Oh, and that today you perform in front of the whole school."

"Oh, is she pretty? And right!" I said, remembering that today was Friday. Ms. Karl arranged for an assembly.

"Here, look. Model worthy," Alice said, showing me a picture of Seth kissing the cheek of a girl. The girl was model worthy. Seth was 16, and the girl appeared younger. She was truly pretty.

"How old is Mack? And is Mack her real name?"

"She's fourteen! And her full name is… I don't really know."

"Imma call Seth," I said while pulling my phone out. I waved to Alice and walked out to my car. I dialed his number.

"Seth Clearwater," Seth said. I heard soft, faint giggles.

"Seth! Who is Mack?" I asked as I got in and started my car,

"Oh, so Alice told you. Mackenzie, known as Mack, is my new girlfriend. We've dated secretly for three months."

"Seth Clearwater! She is fourteen years old! You are sixteen! Do you think it is good to date her, even though she is two years younger?"

I heard him whisper to a person, "I'll be right back." Then, he said, "Bells, I think I love her. She's smart, beautiful, funny and shy. I know I'm a little older, but we think age shouldn't matter."

I pulled up to the school and said, "May I talk to Mack for a second?"

"Sure, sure. Hold on."

I heard shuffling and a sort of childish voice say, "Hello?"

"Hi. Mack. I'm Bella, Seth's friend."

"Hi. Bella. Ummm, Seth said you wanted to talk to me," Mack said nervously.

"Yes, all I wanted to say was to please be careful with Seth," I said, biting my tongue to stop from saying other things.

"Okay Bella. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Being polite. Others would glare and scowl at me."

"You're welcome. Just…take care of Seth please. If anything happens, tell me and his sister first. For example, it's he's hurt, hurts you or his behavior changes. I don't want anyone hurt."

"I promise Bella! I would never hurt anyone. And… I love him," Mack whispered.

"Alright. Tell Seth to give you my number, 'kay? I have to go now… Bye Mack." I got out of my car and closed the door with my hip.

"Alright, bye Bella," Mack said and I hung up. I was walking towards the school and putting my phone away when someone stopped me. I looked up to see who stopped me and saw two icy blue eyes. I backed away and tried to continue on.

"Isabella! Wait!" the person said. The person quickly moved in front of me when I stopped.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked icily. I had no point in being nice to her because of all the years of torture.

"I just wanted to say sorry-," Rosalie started to say quietly.

"Well, I don't accept," I said, cutting her off. I looked around quickly and only saw the BMW in the parking lot. I tried to continue my pursuit to the school, but was once again stopped by her.

"Please! Just listen!" Rosalie pleaded.

I sighed and said, "You have five minutes."

"Okay, Isabella. I came here early and alone. All I want to say is sorry for everything I've done to you. The way I acted to you for so many years-," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, first grade to seventh grade," I interrupted.

"Like I was saying, the way I acted was very inappropriate. The way I acted was very rude. I should have been kinder towards you. I shouldn't have bullied you. I know that I bullied you because of my brother Jasper. Jasper, Alice and you became fast friends, even though you and Alice are sisters… Anyways, Jasper started to hang out with you more. You and Alice became the best of friends with Jasper. Jasper had started to ignore me, his own sister! I was jealous of all of this. –Rosalie let out a dark chuckle.- I wanted to torture the two of you because of that. My mind started coming up with devious plans, and I had Edward and Emmett help me. It was a huge mistake, but once I started I couldn't stop. Once the three of you left, I realized all of my mistakes. I couldn't help, but hate you and Alice from taking my brother away from me. Now that you're all back, I want to fix everything. Please Isabella, all I ask for is your forgiveness and for to start over with you," Rosalie pleaded with a sincere expression. I sighed and thought about it for a second. I rubbed my eyes.

"You're forgiven."

"Oh-," Rosalie started.

"Wait!" I interrupted, "This doesn't mean that we are friends or anything. You have to prove yourself more to me if you want to be my friend." I turned around and saw cars approaching. I quickly said a friendly farewell and walked away. I walked to me locker. I checked my phone and saw I had fifteen minutes 'till school starts. I grabbed my binder and books and ran to my personal music room. I strummed the strings on my guitar. I heard a few knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and someone entered. The person closed the door and stood quietly. I looked to see someone I least wanted to see.

"Oh, hi," I said. I put my guitar back and stood up.

"Hey… I was wondering if we could talk," Edward said.

"About what?"

"The morning. When we kissed."

"I have nothing to say about that."

"Yes you do. I can see it on your face! You regret the kiss…"

"Fine! I do have something to say, but I won't."

"Then, I'll go first. First off, I did not mean to kiss you. I couldn't control myself. That kiss was not a mistake and I do not regret it. I'm sorry," Edward said. I could tell this was hard for him. I sighed softly.

"Okay. I'll only speak because you did. That kiss was…fantastic. I do think the kiss was a mistake. I don't regret kissing you. Apology accepted. There, you happy?"

"No, but this will do." Suddenly, and abruptly, Edward chastely kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I pulled away. Edward smirked. "Now, I'm more than happy."

I scoffed and said, "Well, now will you please leave me alone? I have to practice a little."

"No… I'm going to stay and watch you."

"Well, no bothering me. And by the way, we aren't friends. Don't ever kiss me again. I'm not going to let you come into my life and ruin it."

"Bella…please. We just talked. I mean, that's a start! Can we just…start over?"

"Well, okay. But, please, let me practice."

"Okay," Edward said a little glumly. It's weird how something can turn one person happy, then sad in seconds.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our own student here at Forks High, Isabella Swan!" the principal announced. I walked out of behind the curtains. The principal left and my band came out.

"Hi everyone! Izzy here. Are you all ready to hear some music?" I asked, getting all of Forks High pumped up. They cheered and I heard a chorus of 'yes'. I nodded to my band. "If you know the lyrics, sing along." Music started to play. Girls started to cheer. I began to sing.  
_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do._

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, "Isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me.

"Are you ready for another?" I asked. Girls, and even some boys, screamed. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Music started to play. I sang to it.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you.

As people cheered, my band left and the music class came on stage. Ms. Karl went in front, ready to conduct.

"Okay, guys, last song. This one's new. I have yet to show it to my producers! But, here's a special treat for you all. It's called 'Forever and Always'," I said with a grin. I saw Edward at the piano. Someone handed me my guitar, and I strummed it.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah.

The crowd cheered and I said, "Thanks for listening and being a great audience!" I smiled and waved as I walked backstage. Edward saw me, and smiled. I found myself running into his arms and hugging him. My guitar was on my back, my face buried into his chest and his face in my hair.

"You did amazing," Edward murmured into my hair.

"_You_ did amazing," I said with much emphasis on 'you'. We were still in each other's arms when I heard cameras and saw the flashes.

"Izzy!" a man said.

"Look here!" another said.

"Is that your boyfriend?" a woman asked.

"Who is that?" another said. Edward and I broke apart.

"Shit, paparazzi," I mumbled. Edward grabbed my hand, leading me away. I heard the principal yell at them, for intruding a school event. Edward led us to the music room, where Ms. Karl was congratulating on a great performance. Ms. Karl finished and called me over. I was about to move when I looked down and realized that Edward and I were holding hands. He followed my gaze and we pulled away at the same time.

Edward slightly blushed and said, "Sorry."

I blushed and said, "No, it's alright." I flashed him a smile before walking to Ms. Karl. She led me to my practice room.

"Someone wanted to see you," Ms. Karl said, opening the door.

My agent looked at me and said, "Isabella." I smiled and attacked her with a hug.

"Mom?" I asked.

_Didn't expect such a soon update? Well, sort of soon…_

_So this chapter was a filler..filler-ish?_

_Sorry, I had a writer's block! So I wrote down whatever came to my mind first._

_Yes, I realize that Seth's girlfriend has my name.. But when you're *a teenager* you can get obsessed with REALLY cute guys! (; Btw, no, I'm not 14. That's a difference I put. And I don't dance..in public. And I'm not pretty.. I'm average. But don't hate what I put in! I had a writer's block, really!_

_So, yeah.. Review? _

_-Mackie_

_Update: I aim for next Wednesday. (: _


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, Mackie here. Just wanted to let you know that this story is up for adoption. Anyone that wants to continue writing it, please PM me. Please just don't take it. I know its crappy (in my opinion) and all, but I worked hard on this.

Also! I have a new story I'm going to be posting in a few short hours, most likely one or two. The first chapter is short, to get the reader's opinions. It will be confusing, but it is the first chapter and that's how I roll. :D

Btw, it is based on The Hunger Games. I love the series and cannot wait for the movie! Sadly, leadership has me tied down and I will not be able to go to the midnight premiere. But that is beside the point. It is, as I said, based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I know that most of you are Twilight fans, since you read this story. I don't know if you will read it, but I hope you do. (: It is taking place after the epilogue, so to understand it, I believe that readers should have read the series first. If not, hopefully my story will..inspire you to read it because it is truly a great series, better than Twilight. (Sorry, but it's true).

All right. I believe that is it. Remember, I am so grateful for everyone that has read my stories and do want to see what will be coming out next. I have matured in my writing, so I believe that now I'm able to post better quality stories. Readers, I believe that I love you! Ha,ha.

Mackie


End file.
